


Triple Gay Surprise

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Fill, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, is it parent/child incest? sibling incest? both? we don't know, we don't fuckin know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: "Dave and Dirk compete to see who can show John the best time. John is willing to encourage this behavior as long as it gets him fantastically laid."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).



> I completely forgot that I drew this, as such I was just as surprised to see it as I am sure the prompter will be. I do hope they are as happy to find it as I was!

<http://triadicuniverse.tumblr.com/post/151916734207/i-drew-this-at-some-point-for-drone-season-2k16>


End file.
